Seduction
by Qym
Summary: Lilly's birthday is coming and Miley wants to do something absolutely perfect to suprise her even if it means calling in Luanne to keep the secret. Eventual Liley.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now. So I thought I'd write the first chapter, just to see what people think. Unsung will be finished before hard work is put in on this one, so don't hold your breath for the second chapter. If received well, I'll try and get chapter two out in four days or so. This work of fiction is completely separate from Unsung. And it won't be as long as Unsung.**

---

Miley gazed at her calendar. Her foot twitched steadily against the side of her bed. That date was coming, and it was coming fast. The bright red ink that she'd used to circle the little twenty-four was almost offensive now. One week away and she still didn't know what she was going to do.

Falling back on her bedspread, Miley closed her eyes in the desperate hope that something good would flash across the back of her eyelids. It wasn't this hard in past years, that was for sure. But this year… This year something had changed. This year she wanted to do something that would blow Lilly away.

"I have less than a week to get her the perfect gift…" Miley moaned quietly. She sat up again. "So. What do I know she likes? Skateboarding… What can I do with skateboarding?"

Getting up from her bed she wandered into Hannah's closet, running her fingers along the clothing inside.

"I could try and get a celebrity skateboarder to give her a one-on-one lesson. But what if she thinks I'm trying to tell her she's a bad skateboarder?" She scratched her head wistfully. Thinking out loud was supposed to be beneficial. Instead, it just made her feel slightly crazy.

"I bet she'd like it if I flew her somewhere exotic!" Miley pondered, getting excited. "But that would mean convincing Daddy to pay for two tickets, a hotel, and all that stuff…"

She stared at her Hannah wigs, trying to think harder, "I could try and set up a Hannah concert somewhere! That way it would be business, kind of. Would Lilly mind if I had to do a concert on her birthday trip?"

"MILEY!"

Startled from her thoughts, Miley left the closet and ran downstairs. She was afraid something was wrong; Jackson sounded panicked. It was no relief to her to find Jackson safe and sound at the bottom of the stairs holding the phone.

"What is it, Jerkson?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm on the phone," he replied, "and I'd thank you to keep it down. I can hear you talkin' all the way down here."

She scowled darkly at him, "Fine."

"Good." He turned and headed back to the couch. "So, Jennifer, are we still on for the Hannah Montana concert this Friday? Of course I have good seats. I could probably get you in to meet her backstage…"

He flashed Miley a pleading look. She didn't soften her gaze.

"Well, maybe an autograph."

Shaking her head, Miley headed out to the back porch and on down to the beach. Out here she'd have to think quietly, but at least Jackson wouldn't be bothered. She found a fairly desolate patch of sand and delicately sat down, crossing her ankles and leaning back on her hands.

The crashing of the waves was distracting and Miley wished that she could just concentrate. She wanted to make Lilly's seventeenth birthday special but couldn't for the life of her decide how. The exotic trip was looking better and better, though.

"Tropical? I'd get to see her in a bathing suit. But I get to see that here. Wintery? She would probably like the snowboarding. But if I took her to a good surf-spot..." Miley whispered, staring out at the water.

"Miley?"

Miley lifted her head up and blocked the sun with one hand. She smiled up at Oliver and patted the sand beside her, "What's up, Ollie?"

"You just kinda looked sad sitting here all alone."

"I was just thinking," Miley explained, though it wasn't as detailed as Oliver wanted.

"About what?"

"Lilly."

"Oh." Oliver knew about it already. He was there when Miley first discovered that she had developed more than friendly feelings for their blonde best buddy. It was hard for him at first – as much as he denied it, he had liked Miley and it wasn't easy to watch her fall for someone else. It had bothered him slightly that she was interested in the same gender, but he didn't say anything about that. He cared too deeply for Miley to let something like that get between them.

"Her birthday's coming. I wanted to do something special for her." Miley dug a small hole in the sand and buried her fingertips.

"You could always put it off 'til next year." He laughed. "I mean, isn't eighteen a little more important than seventeen?"

"Oliver." Miley reprimanded lightly. "I'm still going to do something for her next year. It's just this year… I want her to… I don't know what I want."

Oliver threw a small chuck of sand at her; it beaned her in the side of the face. "Cheer up, Miles. I'm sure whatever you do will go over well."

"Thanks, Oliver." She glanced down at her wrist, checking the time on her watch. The watch itself was something quite special to her – Lilly had given it to her roughly three weeks ago for Miley's seventeenth birthday. It was a petite silver watch with a gold face and a chain armband that was so light it was almost lace. "I have to go home, though. Dinner's soon."

Oliver nodded, "I should probably get going, too. Good luck with the gift ideas. And hey, if you discard any, I could use a few."

Chuckling, Miley got to her feet. She dusted off the seat of her jeans and waved good bye to Oliver before padding quietly back up to her house. The trip idea was her best bet. All she needed now was Robby's permission.

Inside, Robby had begun fiddling around the kitchen and preparing dinner. He was humming loudly and almost dancing – Miley was glad he was in such a good mood.

"Daddy, have I told you today that I love you?"

Robby winced, "I think my wallet just had a heart attack."

Miley laughed a little too loudly, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not goin' to answer that. What do you want?" Robby lit the stove top.

"I was hoping to do something really special for Lilly's birthday." Miley walked over to stand near him. She adopted a wounded puppy look in the hopes that Robby would soften.

"Like what?"

"I wanted to bring her to, say, Hawaii, or something."

Robby reached for the box of rice that was sitting beside him. He dumped it into the large pot along with a few cups of milk and a cup of water. "Miles, I don't know if we could do that."

"I know it's a little weird for a birthday present but I thought maybe we could schedule a Hannah concert to cover it." Miley grabbed the rice box, tossing it from hand to hand nervously.

"Why do you want to do something so special like that?" He turned his attention from the stir-fry.

Miley blushed. "I just do."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "You just do. Sorry, bud, I'm going to need a better answer than that."

"Daddy…" She trailed off. Maybe it was safe to tell him. "It's because I… well… like her."

"Baby girl say what?" He stared at her incredulously, "When did that happen?"

"About half a year ago, I guess. She doesn't know, though." Miley hurried to explain, "I mean, when I'm around her, my stomach does flip flops. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm always wondering what she's doing, hoping she calls. I even have her set to a different ring tone on my phone so I know if and when it's her that's calling."

Robby turned back to the food he was prepping. "I still don't know, Miles. That's an awfully big gift."

"Please Daddy! I'll do anything…" She clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Alright, alright. If you can convince her parents to let her go, we'll see about getting Hannah a concert down there."

"Thank you Daddy!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"And you'll have to fly down there with me to make plans. Should only take three days."

Her arms fell to her side, "Daddy say what?"

"We need to plan, and since it's on short notice, we need to get down there real quick and set it up."

"But Lilly can't know I'm gone." Miley stated as her mind set to work. How could she hide it?

"We could always call Luanne."

"Daddy…"

"Jackson would be here. He could stop her from doing evil things." Robby reasoned. "And it's only for three days, max."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Does it have to be Luanne?"

"Do you have any other identical cousins lying around that you haven't told me about?" He responded.

"Fine. Lilly had better like this trip." Miley huffed. She turned around and marched past Jackson and up to her room.

"Miles, are you sure Jennifer can't meet Hannah?" He called after her.

She turned on her heel, staring at him for a few seconds, "For like two minutes, okay?"

He cheered, "I have to call her again!"

Rolling her eyes, she continued up the stairs and into her room. Bringing Luanne to stand in for her left a bad taste in her mouth. Something was bound to happen while Miley was away. Shaking her head, Miley fell onto her bed. Jackson could handle Luanne if things got too bad.

She nestled her head amongst her pillows and sighed. If all went well Lilly would have the best birthday present ever and Miley would be able to spend a few days making Lilly happy.

---

"Ready to go, bud?" Robby hollered through the house.

Miley dragged her suitcase off her bed. It wasn't necessarily heavy – it did only contain three day's worth of clothing – but she didn't want to wrinkle or damage her clothing. And it was hard to see when the wig drifted down her forehead.

"Coming!" She called back.

Down in the living room Jackson was having a staring contest with Luanne, daring her to do something horrible on his watch. She didn't notice that he was gazing at her and not blinking, preferring to stare around the house and give compliments in a last ditch effort to win Robby Ray over.

"It's so clean, Uncle Robby."

"Thanks, Luanne." Robby sometimes had trouble believing that such a nice kid could have such a big mean streak.

Miley pounded down the stairs and nearly toppled over. Robby caught her and set her up right so that she could give her last orders to Luanne.

"Don't do anything stupid. Daddy already called me out for the three days of school, so you are to stay put in the house and act sick. If Lilly or Oliver calls, I'm indisposed, got it?"

Luanne smiled sweetly, "Of course, Miley."

Miley eyed her warily. Her Miley-senses were tingling. "Be good. And Jackson?"

Jackson was fiddling with his bellybutton, but looked up as his name was called, "Yeah?"

"Please, please, please keep an eye on her."

He saluted, "Can do!"

Robby turned to him, "Jackson, we mean it."

Jackson flapped his hand at them, "Go, go. Before you miss your plane."

Miley and Robby left reluctantly, though Jackson couldn't figure out why. He could totally handle any messes that Luanne tried to create. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2: Abracadabra

**So. I felt like writing this sooner than I planned… I feel like such a liar. A side note – it is called Seduction for a reason. I'm staying at the rating K+ for the moment, since I don't think it's going to get bad, but that's subject to change. This has been a public service announcement.**

**I must apologize for some parts of this chapter. I just got finished watching Interview With a Vampire and Queen of the Damned. I'm feeling dark.**

**The time line with this story is a little shaky, I know. But if you don't think too hard about it, you'll be fine. Please don't take this story too seriously. This one is kind of just me having fun. I know Luanne isn't exactly in character, but I didn't think the show really gave her a firm character.**

---

Luanne unpacked her small suitcase and reveled at the size of Miley's room. She could never quite get over the fact that Miley's lifestyle was so vastly different from her own. Where Miley had a large spacious room, Luanne shared a cramped space with a little sister. Miley had a mansion, Luanne had a barn house. Miley had the beach, Luanne had the corn fields.

It just wasn't fair, Luanne had decided that years and years ago. This years old rivalry of sorts had wilted in their time apart but it bloomed again as soon as Robby Ray had phoned asking for Luanne to come halfway across the country to stand in for Miley while Miley took care of business in Hawaii.

At first, Luanne had bristled at the request. Had she been a dog, her hackles would have risen and her lip would have drawn back, revealing pointy teeth ready to sink into the nearest bit of unguarded flesh. But that had passed; it left her with a sense of opportunity. This would be her chance to get even with Miley.

Ruining Miley's career was out of the question – there were people in Hawaii who would be able to vouch that Hannah Montana and her manager were there during the time that Luanne would be impersonating Miley. That left Luanne a few options, however unsavory they might be.

The first of which was impossible – Ruin Miley's reputation at school. She'd been foiled preemptively on that one because Robby had thought far enough ahead to call Miley in sick. Luanne was upset that they didn't trust her enough for such a menial task, but then again, they knew who they were dealing with.

The second option she had thought about was the one she was going to use, though she wasn't happy with the arrangement. It would quite possibly ransack the friendship Miley had with both Lilly and Oliver, and that was payment enough for Luanne. The second option was that of seducing Lilly; when things got serious, Luanne would be gone and Miley would be left with a thoroughly love-struck Lilly.

Luanne could picture it – Lilly leaning in for a passionate kiss only to have Miley jerk away in disgust. Lilly would be crushed, Miley would be confused, and Oliver would hopefully be disgusted. Or, from Luanne's limited knowledge of males, he would try to capture it on film. Either way Miley wouldn't be happy.

"Luanne, want some dinner?" Jackson hollered up.

"Jackson, you have to call me Miley! What if someone heard?" She yelled back.

"Oh! Good thinking… Er, Miley! Want some dinner?"

"Yes." With her suitcase emptied, she set it beneath Miley's bed and headed downstairs again. The only thing she needed before enacting her plan was to get Jackson good and distracted.

"Well, I'm ordering pizza. What kind do you want?" Jackson held the phone in his hand.

"This shouldn't be too hard," she whispered to herself. In response to his question, she spoke louder, "Sausage."

"Is pepperoni okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders and went to the couch. Flipping on the television she tried to get her mind in order. If this was to work, she had to think like Miley. She'd have to fool Miley's best friend.

"Jackson, before you call, wouldn't you rather go out with a girlfriend? I'll be fine on my own." She offered, baiting him.

He took it. "Really?"

"Really. I'll make myself a sandwich later when I'm hungry. I'll be okay just watching the tube." She waved the remote at him with a big grin. "So go, get a date."

Hesitating only a moment he returned the smile, "So, just stay out of trouble. And if Daddy calls, I'm asleep."

She nodded, "Alright."

He ran out the front door only to return moments later. Hurrying to the coffee table he retrieved his wallet and keys.

"Kinda need these." He blushed lightly before leaving once again.

Once she knew that he was gone she picked up the phone and scrolled through the caller-ID, searching for the Truscott number. Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Lilly Truscott speaking."

"Lilly! It's me." Luanne tried to play at being Miley as best she could.

"Oh hi, Miles. What's up?"

Luanne wanted sigh with relief – Lilly was buying it – but refrained. "Want to come over and watch a movie with me?"

"School night, remember?"

"I know, but you'll be home before ten." Luanne glanced at the clock on the VCR; It was six o'clock.

"I'll ask my mom, but I'm sure it's fine. So I'll be over in like five minutes, okay?" Lilly responded. Hanging out with Miley was always on the top of her To-Do list.

"Okay. Bye." Just before hanging up, Luanne added in a quick, "Love ya."

Lilly didn't have time to respond; it was out of the ordinary, sure, but Miley herself was out of the ordinary. With permission granted she quickly ran the distance between their houses and barged through the front door without knocking.

Luanne was nestled on the couch, remote resting on her knee, "Come on! I already popped the popcorn and everything."

"So what are we watching?"

Choosing a movie had been difficult for Luanne – if she chose a romance, she'd have plenty of opportunities with which to send signals to Lilly; if she chose a comedy, she'd be able to jokingly touch, brush against, and play; if she chose a thriller, Lilly might choose to hide behind her.

"Fifty First Dates." Luanne responded. It was a safe choice, a romantic comedy.

"I love this movie!" Lilly flung her body down onto the couch, head nearly in Luanne's lap.

Luanne hit the play button on the remote before setting the remote on the coffee table. As the movie proceeded, Luanne moved her hand to Lilly's hair, running her fingers through the luscious locks. Lilly either didn't notice or didn't feel like complaining.

Emboldened by Lilly's lack of response, Luanne began rubbing little circles on Lilly's back, edging lower and lower slowly. She was near the rim of Lilly's jeans when Lilly sat bolt up right.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Lilly demanded softly.

Luanne feigned blushing. She wouldn't push too hard this evening – she had three days to work her magic. "I'm sorry. I just got really into the movie and didn't notice what I was doing."

Lilly accepted it and fell back into the cushions; Luanne removed her hands, setting them in her lap. That was enough for one day. When the credits rolled, Luanne got up, stretching; Lilly was right behind her.

"I better head home before my mom has a spasm attack on me." Lilly chuckled, "See you tomorrow."

Luanne walked her to the door, "Yeah."

With Lilly gone, Luanne set about cleaning the house, clearing away the mess and returning the DVD to its case. There could be no signs that Lilly was there. It wasn't that Jackson was particularly perceptive, but Luanne wanted no trail left behind. Nobody would know what happened until it was too late.

Barring one nightmare, Luanne slept exceptionally well curled up in Miley's bed, head on Miley's pillows. Morning came quickly and Luanne was depressed to find that she had nothing to do until school was released. It would be fishy for Luanne to show up at school even after Robby had pulled Miley out so Luanne was under house arrest for the time being.

Jackson was gone by the time she got moving. That was fine with her, though. It gave her more time in the shower – the shower was one of those niceties that Miley received daily and Luanne did not.

Warm water was a prize back on the farm. Since there were many family members and only one bathroom, the early risers got the warmest. Luanne was not an early riser to say the least.

She enjoyed her almost burning hot shower immensely and loved the clean fluffy towels even more. What she wouldn't give to be Miley… she sighed softly and buried her face in the maroon towel. It smelled of fabric softener but the softener was supposed to be scented like daisies.

Working past the towel, Luanne found Miley's supply of make-up and spent an hour or so dolling herself up, wiping her face clean, and restarting. Miley had so much of the cosmetic supplies that Luanne thought she'd never run out of strange and interesting combinations to try out.

When her hair had air dried sufficiently, Luanne pulled it away from her face and had some fun styling it with Miley's extra hairbrush and beauty supplies. After a few failed attempts, Luanne decided it was safest to let the hair lay flat – she rewet it slightly and smoothed it down.

Cosmetics completed she pulled on her clothing, careful to dress in a manner that fitted Miley. It drove her bonkers to have to wear tight jeans and slim tank tops, but she sucked it up. It would all be worth it if Lilly gave in.

Staring in the mirror Luanne had to smile; anybody who didn't know Miley had an identical cousin would be confounded as to how anybody could look so much like Miley and not be her.

She still had a few hours to burn so she marched downstairs and dug through the refrigerator and pulled out a few hotdogs. Popping them in the microwave she nuked them for thirty seconds, enjoying the popping noise as the ends burst. When she removed them she had to be cautious, unwilling to scald her fingers on the silly little meat logs.

Not bothering with a bun, she took her meal into the living room and turned the television on again. There was nothing on but soap operas and cartoons, so she settled with a soap opera. It was actually quite comical. It seemed that one of the main characters had an identical cousin who was using her identity to win the heart of a woman in order to get even with the cousin.

"Like anybody would believe that." Luanne snorted and bit into her hot dog. "I mean, come on, that's like the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

When her hotdogs were gone, Luanne wiped her hands on her jeans, wondering what else she could do while she waited. Leaving the television playing to an empty room she wandered upstairs and into Jackson's room. Exploring in there would probably be the funniest thing she did all week.

Under his bed was her first stop – that was where she found a few adult magazines, mostly new but seemingly untouched. She found a few pairs of boxers and a white muscle shirt. The shirt seemed a little too big for Jackson, which would explain why it was discarded.

Holding a pair of boxers between her fingers delicately she edged her way to Jackson's laundry basket, or what she assumed was his basket. It was actually his desk chair but it had so much clothing on it, it might as well have been a trashcan. Instead of a chair at his desk she found a pile of schoolbooks stacked to just the right height.

Messing with his computer was bound to get her in trouble, though, so she avoided his desk for the most part. She did move some papers around in the hopes that something interesting would catch her eye. There were a few used tissues scattered, but she ignored them. It was just like a boy to be so dirty.

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard the front door slam shut. She scattered from the room, pulling the door shut behind her as quietly as she could manage. Slipping into the bathroom, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. By the time Jackson got upstairs she was drying her hands.

"Hey Jackson. How was school?"

He shrugged, "Mandy dumped me."

"Mandy… I could have sworn you were datin' that girl Jennifer."

"How would you know that?" He asked, extremely suspicious.

"I heard you talkin' on the phone," she lied. In all honesty, though, she'd seen her name on one of the papers on his desk, "Would you like a book on writing poetry for Christmas?"

"What?" He turned to her, "Have you been in my room?"

"You caught me. I'm sorry. I'll go take a time out." She hurried away before he could punish her further.

"Oh, and Miley, Lilly's downstairs. She wouldn't leave until she saw you." Jackson called softly, "Get rid of her."

Luanne gave him a mock salute, "I'm on my best behavior, remember?"

"Keep it that way or it's my hide Daddy's going to tan." He warned before turning to go into his room, "And please, stay out of my room."

She waved off his comments and headed for where she knew Lilly to be waiting.

"Hi, Lilly."

Lilly stared at her, rubbing her fingers on the hem of her shirt, "Look, Miley, we need to talk."

Luanne tilted her head curiously, "About what?"

"Yesterday." Lilly elaborated slightly.

"Okay." Luanne walked primly to the couch and sat down. Lilly joined her almost reluctantly.

"I got the feeling yesterday that… well… you were hitting on me or something."

Luanne let her jaw drop, "Really? I'm so sorry!"

"You weren't?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't." Luanne assured her. "If I wanted to hit on you, I'd do something like this."

Luanne pressed forward and kissed the side of Lilly's mouth once before moving more center to plant a firmer kiss on Lilly's lips. At first Lilly struggled, putting her hands on Luanne's shoulders and pushing away. Luanne was determined, though, and stayed right where she was. Years of mucking stalls and feeding pigs had packed a lot of muscle on her small frame. One little skateboarder wasn't enough to counter her intent.

Eventually, though, Lilly relaxed. It was still shocking to her, but it was obvious that Luanne wasn't going anywhere. When it ended, Lilly jumped to her feet and ran.

"Bye, Lilly!" Luanne called after her. A devilish smirk lit across her features – that was perfect. She wanted to crow with delight. It couldn't have gone better. Now there was just two more days to convince Lilly that this was love.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning

**I think there are about three chapters left after this one. And so the confusion continues. Not much to say before this one… Oh, again, I have to reiterate that I'm not taking this story very seriously. It's just me blowing off steam and having fun. I haven't edited this one too heavily, so there are probably mistakes galore, but that's okay. I'll probably come back and clean it up later.**

**Um, this chapter might cause the rating to bump up to teen. And darn, I was trying to keep this clean. It seems my fingers ran away from me… I'm a bad child. **

---

Luanne waited a few hours after Lilly left before she found Jackson and suggested he go out again. Jackson was wary this time. It was weird, he thought, that she would be nice enough to let him enjoy himself during her stay. He wasn't used to Miley acting like that so he didn't expect it from Luanne.

"You're not… doing something bad? Are you?" He questioned; he was having a hard time with this decision. Luanne could be up to something or she could be trying to make amends. She hadn't done anything to Jackson in the past so he didn't have much against her save for the second-hand indignation he felt from Miley's anger.

"No, Jackson, 'course not." Luanne flipped her hand at him and pretended to yawn widely. "I'll probably just get to bed early."

"If you're sure…" Jackson grabbed his keys, "You're a good cousin, y'know that, right?"

She smiled innocently at him, "Have fun."

And he was gone once again, leaving Luanne to her plotting and scheming. Half an hour passed quickly and quietly as Luanne found herself deep in contemplation. She had definitely hooked Lilly but now it was a matter of reeling in her catch. Too quickly and she risked snapping the line. Too slowly and Lilly might find a way off the hook.

Luanne bit her lip thoughtfully. She needed to talk to Lilly, though, before things went any further. She hoped that enough time had passed after Lilly's escape. Lilly must have had enough time to process and come to some sort of conclusion. Smirking widely, Luanne picked up the phone and tried to reach the Truscott residence.

"Hi, you've reached the Truscott's. We can't come to the phone right but please leave your name, number, and a message after the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." The answering machine droned at her.

Frustrated, Luanne threw the phone across the room. She hadn't wanted to leave the house but it seemed like this would require drastic actions. Not bothering to lock the door behind her, Luanne snuck through the front yard and down the street. Glancing at mailboxes, she went from house to house until she found the metal box labeled "Truscott".

She knocked on the door and adopted a friendly smile. Lilly's mother answered the door moments later.

"Oh hi, Miley. Looking for Lilly?"

Luanne nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't at school today and I was hoping to get the homework from her."

"I thought she dropped it off earlier…" Mrs. Truscott shook her head, "She's up in her room. You know the way up."

Luanne stepped inside and walked towards the staircase. Mrs. Truscott returned to her previous activity, leaving Luanne to figure out where, exactly, Lilly's room was. Gnawing on her lower lip, Luanne went up the stairs and glanced in every door she came to.

Bathroom. Office. Linen closet.

"What are you doing?" Lilly demanded. She was at the end of the hall with a frown settled on her face.

"Um… searching for a hand towel… Oh look… I found one!" Luanne held up a small towel.

"Why are you here?"

Luanne put the towel down and shut the closet door, "I think we need to talk."

As Luanne proceeded down the hall, Lilly took steps backwards. Her arm went out in front of her as if she thought it was a magical barrier that Luanne couldn't cross.

"Miley… don't come near me." Lilly whispered.

"Lilly, please. You're hurting my feelings." Luanne lied.

Lilly's features softened, "Just don't touch me, okay? This is a lot to take in."

Luanne finally got into Lilly's room and shut the door, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I let my feelings get ahead of me."

"Your feelings?"

"Lilly… I love you." Luanne stated, gazing deeply into Lilly's eyes, "I always have and I always will."

Lilly blushed furiously, "You can't be serious."

"I am!" Luanne proclaimed, "And I just couldn't hide it from you anymore. You haunt my thoughts! I dream about you, about your soft skin, your brilliant smile, your shining eyes, your glossy hair, your… smile…" Luanne ran out of steam.

Lilly was scarlet. "Are you serious?"

"Lilly Truscott, if we were older and it was legal, I'd want to marry you."

"Wow…" Lilly mouthed quietly. She fell back onto her bed and licked her lips unconsciously. "Just wow…"

Luanne stood near the door, "Should I go?"

"Yes." Lilly looked extremely confused, "I'll… I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Luanne nodded, "Of course."

And with that, Luanne left Lilly to her thoughts and hurried back to the Stewart house. Jackson was still gone and Luanne was still plotting. If all went the way she planned, Lilly would be in her arms by the next day after school. Still glowing with victory, Luanne shuffled to the fridge and pulled out the jar of jelly.

Grimacing slightly, she pried the lid free and sniffed the contents. It wasn't fresh, like she was used to, but it would do. She took two slices of bread and made herself a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich – sans peanut butter. Jelly dripped down her chin and she wiped it away, mind still running a mile a minute.

"Tomorrow," she vowed loudly, "Lilly Truscott will fall in love."

A light flickered on next door and a small dog yapped loudly.

"Will you Stewarts keep your evil down? Some of us are sleeping!" Mr. Dontzig yelled.

She sniffed – some people just didn't appreciate true genius.

---

The next day was much like the first – Luanne woke to an empty house. She got ready for the day at her own leisurely pace and ate a quick meal for lunch. It was completely boring, but she had to prep herself mentally for the task of Lilly-taming. If only she knew yoga, she commented mentally. That was supposed to help get your mind in order, wasn't it?

She did still need to get Jackson out of the way for the day. Pulling the phonebook free from its spot in a cabinet, Luanne searched the T's for Thugs. She quickly found what she needed.

At around three o'clock Jackson hurried inside, looking harried. He stared at her blankly a moment before running out onto the porch.

"If a big muscular guy comes through, you've never met me! I was never here!" He howled as he nearly flew down the beach.

Luanne shrugged and grinned. Who knew that Big Vinny was such a terrifying figure? Minutes passed in relative quiet and Luanne bided her time. Lilly would be by, she knew it. And knew it she did – Lilly knocked on the glass of the front door.

"Come in, Lilly." Luanne called from her seat on the couch.

Lilly padded over, helmet clutched tightly under arm. "I did some thinking?"

"Yeah?" Luanne tried to be patient.

"Yeah." Lilly seemed a little uncomfortable. She took a seat next to Luanne and stared Luanne dead on in the eyes. "I want you."

Now was not the time to crow, Luanne reprimanded herself, holding in a massive cheer. Before she lost control, Luanne found herself startled back into reality as Lilly pushed her down on the couch and straddled her waist.

Fighting to maintain control of her sudden fear, Luanne returned the kiss that Lilly pressed against her lips. It was all for the sake of her plan. It had to be done. She pushed away any lingering disgust she felt and let her tongue slide into Lilly's open mouth.

Lilly moaned quietly and let her hands drop down to Luanne's sides. They slid up Luanne's shirt, rubbing along Luanne's ribs and stomach possessively. Luanne gripped the sofa tightly and forced her eyes to close. She was extremely uncomfortable but that didn't matter.

"Miley…" Lilly groaned; Luanne had pulled away from their kiss and had leaned up to nibble on Lilly's collarbone.

Loosening her grasp on the couch, Luanne got her hands under control and sent them onto Lilly's back and down the rear of Lilly's jeans. Lilly gasped and jerked forward, not quite ready for what Luanne was offering. Quickly retreating, Luanne let her hands wander up Lilly's back to fiddle with Lilly's hair.

"Sorry." Luanne apologized breathlessly.

"'sokay." Lilly planted a few kisses on Luanne's neck and worked her way back up to Luanne's lips. Only slightly disappointed, Luanne tensed, hoping Lilly understood her body language. Lilly did – the blonde drew back. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I don't know when Jackson's getting home." Luanne replied.

Lilly fell off Luanne and hit the ground, "I didn't even think about that!"

Luanne chuckled, "We'll do this again?"

Lilly flushed slightly and fixed her shirt self-consciously, "Yeah…"

"Good."

Panting mildly, Lilly seemed to regain her senses, "Why weren't you at school?"

"Daddy wants me to rest up. Hannah's got some hard work comin' up." Luanne explained. It was a stretch, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Okay." Lilly accepted it without question. After all, why would Miley lie to her?

"I'm actually going to go take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lilly nodded, smiling faintly, "I love you…"

Luanne grinned. "I love you, too."

---

Miley had never been so glad to be home. It had been three long days and she was dying to lay eyes on Lilly. She wanted to give the blonde a tight hug and never let go. Only three days without seeing her Lilly and it was enough to make her want to never leave Lilly's side again.

Luanne had bid them good bye innocently enough. Jackson reported no wrong-doing on the cousin's part, but Miley couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened, even under Jackson's 'watchful' eye. She was just glad to be Miley again, and not Hannah Montana. Not willing to wait for school to see Lilly, she called up her friend.

"Hi, Miles." Lilly greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey, Lils. I was wondering if you'd want to come over for a few minutes, catch me up on the school I missed."

"Sure! I'll be over in like two minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Love you!" Lilly hung up, leaving a very confused Miley on the line.

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and call again." The monotonous voice of the telephone chided Miley. Miley turned the phone off and narrowed her eyes.

What had changed? Why was Lilly suddenly saying she loved Miley? Miley rubbed her arm, trying to sort through all of this. She didn't have long to think, though – Lilly was in her bedroom shortly. The biggest shocker of all was when Lilly plowed into her and kissed her soundly.

When it ended, Miley stared at Lilly with wide eyes. What happened here? "Lilly..."

Lilly blushed. "Hi, Miley."

"Hi, Lilly." Miley responded vaguely. "Did I miss something?"

Lilly paled considerably, "What… but… these past few days…"

"Luanne!" Miley hissed; Lilly didn't hear, thankfully. That must have been Luanne's plan, she figured. Well, Miley wanted to scoff, it was a wasted effort. "It's okay, Lils. It's just that your kiss knocked my socks off. Made it a little hard to think."

Smiling shyly, Lilly tilted her head, "So, what did you really want to talk about? I mean, I've already caught you up about school."

"Nothing." Miley reached out and drew Lilly close to her, "I just wanted to see you."

Lilly noticed something different about Miley but didn't say anything. The most recent kiss was a lot softer, tenderer, than the past few days. And Miley was being a lot more romantic.

"Aw," Lilly responded, "Now you're just being sappy."

Miley shrugged, "I guess I am. But it's hard not to be when I've got such a beautiful girlfriend."

Lilly blushed – Miley had never mentioned dating before that moment. It again raised her suspicious nature, but she wrote it off as paranoia. There was nothing wrong with Miley softening up. It was nicer, in fact. Lilly appreciated that Miley was acting more like Miley again.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**If, and I'm hoping this happens, I can stay focused for longer than three seconds at a time, the next few chapters will be done post-haste. I've been distracted lately playing Animal Crossing… Watching that marathon a short while ago planted a lovely seed in my head – I might just have to try writing a Mikayla/Hannah story. It's just too tempting.**

**For my own sake, I feel that I must sort out the timeline a little.**

**Sunday would be when Miley left and Luanne came. Wednesday was when Miley came back. This chapter takes place Thursday, then.**

---

Miley wrapped her hands tightly around Lilly's waist and beamed brilliantly. Lilly's birthday was a mere one day away and Miley couldn't wait to hand Lilly the plane ticket. The hotel she'd chosen was right on the coast; it was only a few minutes from one of the island's best surfing beaches.

Lilly leaned against her and sighed, completely content. Miley had been treating her so well and Lilly was glad to know that Miley cared. Just a few short days ago it seemed like all Miley wanted was kissing, kissing, and more kissing. Now it was all about small touches and the occasional kiss.

"Lils, do you want to go somewhere special for dinner?" Miley cooed as she nestled her mouth just above Lilly's ear. She inhaled softly, loving the scent of Lilly's hair.

"Well… you could treat me to a birthday meal early…" Lilly was excited for her birthday. Turning seventeen wasn't a big thing, but it made her feel more refined. Sixteen was kid stuff; it was great for like two seconds. Seventeen just sounded older. It was one step closer to eighteen, one step closer to being free of her parents.

Miley kissed Lilly softly, still having a hard time believing that Luanne actually seduced Lilly for her. It was almost a dream come true. She was dreading, though, actually telling Lilly that it was Luanne who had pursued the relationship. What if Lilly left her for Luanne? What if that was Luanne's plan all along?

"Wherever you want to go, Hannah can make reservations." Miley responded, voice just below a whisper.

"How about Chez Ruperto?" Lilly had been dying to eat there. It was a new restaurant that had attracted a lot of attention in the first few weeks it was open. Unfortunately it was also very exclusive so Lilly hadn't had the chance to try it.

"I'll call them and see if Hannah can't get us a table, love." Miley pulled her arms away reluctantly.

"Why do you call me that?" Lilly questioned before Miley could even touch the phone. "Why call me 'love'?"

Miley shrugged and flushed slightly, "Well, I guess it's 'cause I love you."

Lilly stared at Miley a moment, "This feels so different from just a few days ago… It's so weird. You've made, like, a three-sixty."

"I didn't love you three days ago?"

Lilly shook her head, "Three days ago you practically had your hands down my pants for fun."

Miley paled, wondering just how far Luanne had taken Lilly. "I'll explain everything tomorrow, okay?"

"No, I want you to explain now. I mean, it's too strange! First it seems like you're just in… in… lust, or something, and now it's suddenly love? I don't mind, 'cause it's a nice change, but I am just so confused."

Miley sighed, "Do you mind if we don't do dinner, then?"

"I'd rather hear your explanation." Lilly grumbled softly.

"Okay… First let me give you your birthday present, then." Miley sighed, "I can't explain until I give it."

Lilly had no complaints, though she tapped her foot impatiently while she waited. Miley handed her a long white envelope. Curious – and still confused – Lilly opened it and pulled out a tropical looking plane ticket.

"What is this?" Lilly questioned, not fully understanding. "You got me a… plane ticket?"

"Yes." Miley giggled nervously, "I already talked about this with your parents, and you're set to go with me this weekend to Hawaii. Well, my daddy'll be with us, but it's practically the same thing as just the two of us."

"Thank you!" Lilly cried, beaming. She'd always wanted to go to Hawaii. "But… what does this have to do with your changing personality?"

"Well, in order to set this up… I had to go to Hawaii for three days…" Miley trailed off, hoping Lilly would pick it up.

"But you've been home for…" Something clicked in Lilly's brain. "Wait… it wasn't you, was it? That's why you're so different! You brought Luanne! And she… she was… I can't believe this!"

Lilly threw the ticket to the floor and ran from Miley's bedroom. Miley leaned down and rescued the fallen pieces of paper and sighed softly. She had guessed this would happen, but she had no idea how to fix it. For all she knew, Lilly wouldn't even want to speak to her again. Depressed, Miley returned the ticket to the envelope and made her decision. She had to chase Lilly down and make this right.

Lilly paused in her running at Rico's. She was hungrier than she thought she was. Jackson was leaning on the counter, staring off into the distance – probably at some unsuspecting girl's butt, Lilly assumed.

"Jackson, can I have a hot dog please?" Her tone gave away the anger and frustration she was feeling.

He snapped out of his daze and hurried to the hotdog maker, "Sure thing, Lilly."

She slapped some money down as he brought her food back. Without another word she took the hotdog and stormed to a table. If it were possible, she'd have a small black rain cloud following her around. Jackson shook his head, not even going to bother trying to find out what was wrong. The only girls he was concerned about were the ones wearing tight bikinis.

Miley nearly flew out of the house. She didn't bother putting shoes on. For all she knew, Lilly was long gone, but she had to try. Running through the warm sand, she flung herself on the counter next to Jackson, getting his attention with her mad panting.

"Jack… son… where… is…. Lilly?" She spat out, wishing desperately that she was an athlete. That would have made her mad dash a little less intense.

"Right there, genius." He pointed to where Lilly was seated, only a few feet away.

"Thanks…" She slid off the counter and slithered over to where Lilly was.

"What… what are you doing here?" Lilly demanded. She wanted to be angrier than she was.

"Tell me what you're feeling." Miley begged. "I can explain."

Lilly paused – what was she feeling? She wasn't sure herself. It was hard to put into words, but she decided to give it a try, "I feel, I don't know, betrayed. You used your cousin to get me… I just… it's not right."

"Look, Lilly…" Miley fell into a chair, still tired, "Mind if I sit? Thanks… Look, Lilly, I've liked you for a while now. I was going to tell you how I felt with this trip. We had given Luanne strict orders not to leave the house or have prolonged exposure to you and Oliver. We didn't want her messing up my life, but I needed this to be a surprise for you. It just turns out that Luanne thought that the best way to mess up my life was to create a messy situation with my best friends."

"Don't tell me she was all over Oliver, too…" Lilly sighed.

"No, thankfully. But what she didn't know is that I did like you, so all she did was speed up what I was going to do in the first place. Well, maybe not how she got your attention, since I like using words…"

"Yeah, she was a little forward." Lilly agreed, "She had her tongue nearly down my throat."

Miley blushed slightly, "I'm sorry you were tricked. I really didn't know it was going to happen."

"But does this mean I'm dating Luanne?" Lilly questioned, "Do I like Luanne? Or do I like you, since she was you when she came onto me…"

Miley bit her lower lip thoughtfully, "Well, did you like being with her, or do you like how I am with you?"

"I don't know. It was just different, that's all. I like how you treat me, yes. But it was just different with her." Lilly rubbed her hand on her forehead, wishing she had a better word for it than different.

"Would you ever want to date her?"

"Well, no." Lilly admitted, "I mean, she's evil. You proved that before."

"So… you like how I treat you and you'd never date her."

"Sounds about right."

Miley looked down at the tabletop, unsure of where she was going with this. "What did she do that you liked?"

It was Lilly's turn to look away, "I don't know. I guess she was a lot more physical with me."

"You want me to kiss you more?"

Lilly flushed, shoving the rest of her hotdog into her mouth so she wouldn't have to keep talking. The hotdog only made Miley more impatient. Miley's leg started shaking, tapping the table's main support nervously.

"I…" Lilly muttered, "Yes? And I mean she had her hands… not just on my waist, y'know?"

Miley chuckled nervously, "I could try that for you, if you want?"

"Okay…"

A period of silence fell over them and Lilly used the time to finish eating her hotdog. She fiddled with one of the sesame seeds that had fallen free from the bun. Miley traced her finger down the table.

"Um, now that we're done having an extremely awkward and private conversation in public, would you still like to go on the trip?" Miley didn't look up to meet Lilly's gaze.

"Of course!" Lilly perked up. "Can we just pretend this didn't happen?"

"Yes!" Miley was only too glad to put this behind them. "So you should start thinking about what you want to bring. It's just a three day trip, but that's all I could manage with school and stuff. You'd have one day to surf it up and stuff. We leave tomorrow after school."

"Miles, you're the best." Lilly leaned across the table to steal a kiss. Miley met her half way.

"So, what happens if Luanne ever comes to visit?"

Lilly shrugged, "We pretend she didn't start this."

In truth, Lilly wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing Miley's identical cousin again. She was worried she'd confuse the two or get caught with Luanne. And there was the fear somewhere deep down that she preferred Luanne to Miley, though she logically knew it wasn't true. It would be best, Lilly figured, to never see Luanne again.

"She's going to try and sabotage us, I bet." Miley fell into her imagination. "I bet she comes back and sees that we're in love and it'll drive her up the wall! She'd probably try and screw with your mind, pretending to be me and breaking up with you or something."

"Um, Miles, I have to get home… I promised my mom I'd trim… the hedges…" Lilly was suddenly uncomfortable. What if that did happen? How would she deal with it? Would she be able to tell Miley apart from Luanne?

"Lil! I was joking!" Miley chuckled, "Look, we should have some sort of key word, so you'll always know if it's me."

"Like what? And wouldn't she catch on?"

"No, I don't think so. We could change it every week or so, if you want." Miley suggested, "Something that only the two of us would know?"

"Just a simple phrase would be fine, I think." Lilly supplied. "Something that she wouldn't expect."

"How about you ask me what your name is. If I respond with Lilly Truscott, it's not me. But if I say Lillian Truscott, it is me. I don't know if Luanne knows your full name, or if she'd think to use it."

"Let me get this straight." Lilly sighed. "Luanne would call me Lilly but you would call me Lillian."

"Right!" Miley got to her feet expectantly, "So?"

"I guess it works for me." Lilly followed suit. She walked around the table and let Miley wrap her up in a tight hug. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds, however, because Jackson started whistling.

"Well, you should go and start packing." Miley nervously patted Lilly's bottom, shoving Lilly in the right direction. She wasn't sure if that was anything like the attention Lilly said Luanne was good at.

Lilly giggled and blushed, "Thanks, Miles. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

They parted ways, both blushing furiously. This weekend was going to be interesting, Miley thought as she headed back into the house, very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: Error

**Feel free to whap me because I don't update on time. It's just that my homework load this school year is slowly but surely killing me. Four AP classes on top of three other classes I have very little free time…**

**Anyway – on with the show. Once again, I own nothing and this was written purely for my own enjoyment. So you can't hit me if it's terrible ((I won't particularly care))**

**I guess this chapter needs a warning. Er, nudity and stuff. So there.**

---

Lilly snuggled down on the plane seat. It smelled vaguely of disinfectant but it wasn't strong enough to overpower her poor nose. One of her various rainbow colored wigs was perched over her hair – a warm, cheery pink color to suit her mood. Her make up matched the theme of the day; her lip gloss lightened her lip color to a rosy pink, her blush was bright, making her cheeks seem almost like a doll's, and her eye shadow was hot pink. In contrast, though, she wore darker reds. A pair of tight blue jeans and a long deep red tunic shirt covered her slim frame along with black and red striped arm socks.

Miley was in the chair next to her, clearly unhappy with being in the center seat. It was her opinion that children and young adults deserved the window seat, or even the aisle. But there was no way to get her next to Lilly and the window if Lilly wanted to sit on the edge. Her Hannah wig was awfully uncomfortable, but by that point in her life, she was very used to it. She glanced down at Lilly's slim hands and wondered momentarily if it would be alright to lace their fingers together.

Lilly dropped her head onto Miley's shoulder, preparing herself for the long flight down to Hawaii. They hadn't even left Los Angeles yet, but she was already antsy. Sitting still was not something that she had a great talent for, but for Miley, she'd make an effort. Miley smiled down at her, grateful for the small bit of contact between them. She took that as her cue to slide her hand down Lilly's thigh and into Lilly's hand.

"Miles, you all set?" Robby Ray was seated by the window. He had already promised Miley he wasn't going to interfere unless he really, really, really had to. Miley knew her boundaries and Robby knew he could trust her.

"Yeah. Are you really sure you want to leave Jackson at the house all alone? Who knows how many wild parties he's going to throw?" Miley complained. She didn't mind the partying, but she did mind that she'd be missing them. Jackson could throw a mean party when he wanted to.

"I found some insurance." Robby smirked knowingly. "Some anti-Stewart insurance."

"Daddy… you didn't…" Miley chuckled.

"I made sure Dontzig knows I'm gone. He'll be listenin' for any signs of partying."

Lilly groaned quietly – she could picture Mr. Dontzig crashing the party wearing his short blue robe. It would be perfect, she decided, if he had that annoying little dog of his perched in his arms as it yapped it's head off at all the teenagers.

Miley leaned back against her seat, "I almost wish Jackson doesn't try to throw a party."

It wasn't that Miley was against her brother's parties, but rather that she always wanted to be a part of them. Jackson could throw together a mean shindig when he wanted to. Robby nodded, though he was agreeing for a different reason. He wanted as little damage done to the house as possible in their time away.

The plane taxied away from the boarding area and bumbled along onto the runway. The engines rumbled comfortably and the plane took to the air. Once they leveled off, Miley pulled her iPod out and popped the earphones into her ears. Setting the volume barely loud enough to hear, she settled in for the six hour flight. Lilly squirmed slightly, getting a tad more comfortable before letting her eyes slide closed. The best way to waste a few hours was with a good nap, she reasoned sleepily.

Eventually a flight attendant bustled by, asking for their drink orders. Miley roused Lilly with a gentle push. Since Hannah was flying first class, they got a few more choices than the people flying first class. Lilly didn't take anything, but Miley asked for a Sprite. The rest of the flight was rather uneventful. They watched the in-flight movie, played hangman, and dozed on and off.

As the plane touched down in Oahu, Miley prodded Lilly who had once again fallen asleep. Lilly sat up slowly and stretched her arms. She hid a yawn behind one of her hands and smiled sheepishly.

"Sleeping is tiring…"

Miley rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

The three gathered their carry-on bags and got off the plane. Once inside the airport, Lilly made a mad break for the restroom, Miley hot on her heels. Robby tapped his foot on the ground, trying to be patient. Women, he cursed mentally. It always took them forever in the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Miley leaned on the row of sinks and stared in the mirror while she waited for Lilly to finish up. It was always weird to look in the mirror, expecting plain old Miley, and seeing Hannah Montana. She wondered vaguely what Lilly saw when she looked at Hannah Montana.

Lilly approached the sink and ducked her hands in front of the motion sensor. A burst of water wet her hands. She doused her hands quickly and snagged a puff of foaming soap. Miley chuckled as a bit of the soap slid off of Lilly's palm and plopped down to the countertop. Lilly grumbled in a disgruntled fashion as she plunged her hands back into the water and rinsed them off.

"I hate soap."

"But without it, you'd have dirty hands." Miley fought her giggles down. She was in a pristine mood. She was on a tropical vacation with her girlfriend and nothing could ruin it. Well, nothing short of Luanne showing up could ruin that, and Miley was almost ten thousand percent sure Luanne was in Tennessee.

Lilly licked her palm and wriggled it near Miley's face, "Like this?"

Miley shrieked and ducked away, "Lola!"

Lilly let her hand chase after Miley's retreating cheek. "It wants to kiss you, Hannah."

Miley shook her head, "The only one this girl is kissing is you, Miss Lola."

Lilly let her hand drop to her side, "You just killed the game by being all sweet."

"That's good." Miley smiled, "So how about that kiss?"

Lilly obliged, leaning forward, seemingly aiming for Miley's lips. At the last second she changed course and hit Miley's cheek, "There you go."

Pouting, Miley sighed, "I guess that's all I deserve. For all I flew you to Hawaii…"

Lilly leaned in again and let their lips touch briefly. "That's all you get in an airport restroom."

Miley chuckled, "Good enough."

They left the room with their arms linked. Robby was still waiting outside, though by the time they exited, his arms had folded across his chest and his face was a little less amused than it could have been.

"Sweet nibblets, bud, I coulda gone home and come back in all that time."

Miley smiled apologetically, "Sorry, daddy."

He shrugged, relenting, "I guess this is kind of a vacation for you."

They headed once again for the exit of the airport, stopping only once to pick up their luggage from the baggage carousals. There was a man in a pressed black suit holding up a "_Montana_" sign – he bowed deeply when he saw the three of them.

"Hello, my name is Matthew. I'll be chauffeuring you around the island. I'm completely at your service, Miss Montana." Robby cleared his throat. "And Mr. Montana."

Lilly shoved her suitcase into the trunk of the waiting limousine and gazed around with wide eyes. The natural beauty of the island was awing and she didn't mind looking like a stupid tourist. Miley tugged her along into the backseat of the limousine. Robby got in behind them and shut the door.

As the limo started moving, Miley reached up and scratched beneath her wig. Lilly fell back against the leather seats and spread out over the wide seat. The ride was relatively short in drastic comparison to the flight. The hotel Miley had chosen was rather large and easy to get lost in. She had wanted to make sure that Hannah Montana could get the most privacy possible. Lilly had mentioned that she liked having a "hands-on" relationship – Miley hoped she could provide that on this trip.

Robby got their keys from a concierge working the front desk and handed Miley one. The look he fixed her with was one of knowledgeable warning. He had a feeling Miley would try something with Lilly, but he also knew that there was little he could do to stop it from happening. All he could do was hope that Miley knew what she was getting herself into.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything." He stared into Miley's eyes, making sure she understood him. She smiled nervously and took the key from him.

"I got it, daddy." She reassured him with a small smile.

Lilly completely missed their exchange, completely wrapped up in the gorgeous view out one of the hotel's broad windows. The hotel was right on the beach and the sun was just beginning to set. The shimmering waters of the Pacific Ocean glittered with the many shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows, as the dying sun escaped beneath the horizon.

Miley tugged on Lilly's arm, impatient to get up to the hotel room. Her palms had begun to sweat and a nervous swelling was occurring in her stomach. Doubtful thoughts plagued her mind. Maybe this wasn't what Lilly wanted. Maybe she was moving too fast. Maybe she should just let Lilly enjoy her sunset.

Snapping out of her blissful state, Lilly trailed happily along behind Miley. She was only slightly disappointed at their time of arrival; after all, she had the entirety of the next day to devote to surfing and having fun. So getting to Hawaii in the evening wasn't too horrible. A bellboy dropped their bags off in front of their room – 454. Robby Ray was in 456 and had a door conjoining the two rooms inside. Miley made sure to lock that door as soon as they were inside.

Lilly took a running leap and belly flopped onto the previously smooth comforter. A look of pure joy was running rampant on her face and Miley was proud to have helped cause it. Fighting the lump in her throat, Miley tried to smile without letting her lips quiver.

"Lils, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back in like fifteen minutes, okay?"

Lilly nodded. She turned her attention to the moderately sized television screen propped at the edge of one of the dressers. The room itself was nothing special. Although Miley was on Hannah business, she didn't see the point in spending extra money on a ton of space she didn't need. So she had an average room with two queen size beds. The second bed was a safety net if something went wrong. If something did happen, one of them could just get away.

Miley shed her clothing in the bathroom and shoved them aside. She'd have to care for them later. Testing the now running water, she fiddled with the controls until the water was comfortably warm. Her showering was quick and she tried to keep her hair relatively dry. Only the tips were soaked as she rinsed off a layer of grime from her skin.

Lilly flipped through some channels, not really paying attention to how long Miley was in the bathroom. She was hoping to find something interesting to watch before they went to bed and unfortunately, the hotel only offered news channels. She had maneuvered herself on the bed so that her feet were resting on the fluffy white pillows and her chin was resting on the back one hand at the foot of the bed.

She didn't notice that Miley had slipped out of the bathroom with only a single cream colored towel wrapped around her chest. Miley tiptoed over and practically draped herself on Lilly's back. She'd never quite seduced anyone sexually before, so she had no idea how she was supposed to go about getting Lilly to do this with her. It wasn't an automatic response, she knew that much. She didn't think Lilly would submit just because she was practically nude.

"Oh, hi Miley." Lilly didn't glance up from the television set.

"Lilly…" Miley lowered her voice to just above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Lillian Truscott…" Miley tried again. This time she ran her fingers down Lilly's side. Lilly giggled.

"Stop that, Miles. I'm watching T.V."

Miley sighed and got up. This wasn't going the way she had planned. Grumbling slightly she readjusted her towel and walked in front of the television screen. Behind her back she hit the power button on the television, effectively silencing it. Finally Lilly's attention was on her.

"Lilly…" Miley whispered again.

"What?" Lilly blushed slightly as she gave Miley a glance-over.

"You said you wanted us to be more physical, right?" Miley purred and stepped back over to the bed. She cupped Lilly's chin with her hand, not exactly sure what she was doing.

"Yes…" Lilly fought the momentary panic that rose up. She knew this was Miley. She knew she had basically asked for this. It wasn't that she didn't want what was coming; it was more that she was afraid she wouldn't know what to do.

"Well…" Miley loosened her grip on the towel, a little uncomfortable. She wasn't happy showing people her body, but she'd have to try for Lilly. The towel dropped to the floor leaving Miley uncovered.

Lilly gulped slightly. She felt like she had a fire all over her skin and her cheeks flared in a brilliant moment of embarrassment. "Miley, are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Miley leaned down and kissed Lilly, pushing her tongue forward and into Lilly's waiting mouth. Lilly groaned softly in response. She was sure now, too. Sitting up, she guided Miley onto the bed spread before pulling her lips away.

"Get under the covers," Lilly whispered. She didn't want to be caught having sex right in plain view. At least the sheets provided protection. As Miley did as she was asked, Lilly pulled her shirt off. She wasn't going to try and do something to turn Miley on – she knew she'd probably screw that up by getting her arm caught in a sleeve or something. With trembling fingers she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, tugging them off nervously. She left her underwear in place, just in case something went wrong. She didn't want to run from Miley wearing nothing.

"Are you coming?" Miley questioned. She had the sheets drawn up to her chin and her eyes were focused on Lilly's expectantly.

"Yes." Lilly pulled off her arm socks and crawled under the covers as well.

They stared at each other for a moment, wondering who was going to make the first move. Lilly edged forward at the same moment Miley did and their noses clunked clumsily.

"Sorry," Miley whispered.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed, "Why don't you go first?"

Miley nodded, "Okay."

The second attempt went much better on both ends. Miley placed her hands on Lilly's hips and let her eyes shut. She was hazily aware that Lilly wasn't naked yet, but she was too lost in their kiss to care. When Lilly pulled back panting, Miley moved her hands upwards and fumbled with the latch of Lilly's bra. It took only a moment for her to remove the item and throw it aside, a feat she thought would take a lot of effort because her hands were shaking quite badly. She didn't know if she should even attempt to get rid of Lilly's underwear. Lilly solved the problem for her; the underwear was cast aside by a flushed Lilly.

"So…" Lilly murmured, "What's next?"

Miley shrugged. The only romance novels she'd read were heterosexual relationships. She didn't know if things were supposed to go the same way. Was she the man because she'd initiated this? Making a split second decision, she began kissing down Lilly's neck, pausing a moment at Lilly's collarbone.

Lilly moved her idle hands into Miley's hair. She was almost curious as to how this was supposed to go. Her thought process didn't involve much logical thinking, but rather decided that whatever Miley did was right. It seemed like Miley knew what she was doing.

As Miley ducked lower, she couldn't help but blush. What was she supposed to do with Lilly's chest? In all the movies she watched, the men seemed so obsessed with fondling, but she wasn't sure if that's the kind of touching Lilly wanted. Extremely anxious, she pulled a hand off the bedspread and placed it hesitantly on Lilly. Lilly hissed – Miley jerked her hand away and her head bounced back in surprise. Since Lilly's fingers were tangled in her hair, she got a nasty hair tug for her efforts.

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm fine, Miley, really." Lilly tried to explain, "It wasn't bad."

"Oh…" Miley replaced her hand, "So that's okay."

"Uhn…"

Miley smiled hesitantly, but continued on her awkward journey of discovery.


	6. Chapter 6: Cheat

**Only a few chapters to go, thankfully. I'm working as hard and fast as I can. Just as a reminder: This is written with no thought towards timelines and such. I know there are errors in some of the chapters, I just don't mind them. I don't own Hawaii or Hannah Montana. I wish.**

**Only one more chapter or so.**

---

Morning light blistered through the barely parted curtains. Miley blinked, the backs of her eyelids burning unpleasantly. She sat up and rubbed a fist over her eyes, knocking sleepy-seeds free. For the first time in a long while, she felt truly rested. A groan from beside her reminded Miley of the previous night's activities – a blush flared against her cheeks. It continued down the length of her body which, to Miley's growing embarrassment, was still nude.

Lilly rolled over slightly and the sheet slid down her torso. Miley gazed affectionately at the expanse of skin now revealed. She hated how inexperienced she was – Lilly deserved better than her fumblings. But over all, she was glad that she had tried her hardest all the way to the end. And besides, she reasoned with a small smile, she had years to master the art. And next time, she'd be just a little bit better.

Careful not to rouse Lilly, she rolled off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She showered off quickly and redressed in her Hannah Montana clothing. Teeth brushed and breath fresh, she knocked quickly on conjoined door. Mr. Montana answered it, fingering his moustache.

"Ready to go?"

Miley shushed him quickly, "Shh, she's asleep."

Robby nodded and lowered his volume, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Miley thought a moment, "I'll meet you in the hall. I just want to jot a note down for Lilly."

Robby flashed a thumb's up and closed the door. Miley hurried to the nightstand and uncapped a nearby pen and jotted down a few thoughts on the hotel's complimentary pad of paper.

When Lilly woke up roughly an hour later she smiled, expecting to find Miley knocked out beside her. As she grew aware of her surroundings, she noticed that Miley was quite absent. Grumbling slightly, Lilly glanced at the digital clock; it all made sense after that. Miley did have a c.d. signing to go to. Her eyes fell on the note.

_Lil –_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I hope you slept well. Take your cell with you when you go out so I can find you later. I reserved a surfboard for you at the hotel's rental shack. You can pick it up whenever you want. It's under your real name, just in case they ask for identification. If you're thirsty or hungry, just order and put it on the tab, kay? I should be done around three._

_Love,_

_Miley_

Lilly yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Scratching her neck idly, she strolled to the bathroom and proceeded to take a long, hot shower. As the warm water caroused down her body, she took a few moments to think back to the night before. Granted, it wasn't perfect. But boy… Lilly blushed at the thought.

Once she was done shampooing her hair, she paused under the stream of water, letting her face get a jet-clean. She had to admit, though, Miley could have done terribly and Lilly wouldn't have minded a smidgeon. After all, she reasoned, it wasn't like either of them had any experience. Rinsing her hair out, she conditioned and soaped without much thought but a goofy smile on her face.

When she was dry, she pulled on a bikini and board shorts. She tucked her cell phone and the room key into a small hand bag and hurried to the elevator. When she was back in the lobby, she found the main information desk where a concierge pointed her in the right direction to find the rental shack.

Stepping out into the fresh salt air brought a wide grin to her lips. With a bounce in her step she tumbled through the hot sand to the wooden shack near the life guard station. She fell into the counter in her hurry and bowed her head as she panted madly. Several moments later, she gazed up.

"Aloha."

"Eep." Lilly found herself nose to nose with an extremely good looking young man. He was a few inches taller than she was with wind-tossed black hair. His shirt was a dull blue color with the words "Surf Shack" printed neatly on the front.

"Eep? I don't think we carry those here." He laughed, running a hand through his ear length black hair.

"Ipe…" Taking a deep breath, Lilly tried again, "I'm here. For a surf board."

"You surf?" He questioned.

At first she didn't answer – she was too busy staring at his startling green eyes. "Yeah."

"Where are you from?"

"Malibu, California," she managed. Mentally, she chided herself angrily. She had a great girlfriend. A loving, great girlfriend. And she just had to be completely smitten with the first island boy she met.

"That's tight." He extended a hand for her to shake, "I'm David Stone."

"Lilly Truscott." She shook it hesitantly.

"Listen, I get off in like five minutes. Wait for me?"

She nodded mutely, eyes trained on his friendly smile. He handed her surfboard over the counter and she accepted it. As she headed down the strip of beach, she paused and whacked herself in the forehead with the flat of her palm.

"Smooth going, Truscott." Grumbling, she sat down and waited for David to come out.

A few minutes passed with her mental berating – David appeared at her side with a surfboard of his own. He had shed his t-shirt and Lilly practically drooled over his well-toned abs.

"Stop it," she hissed quietly. What was her problem? She couldn't figure it out. She loved Miley, didn't she? Didn't she?

"Huh?" He cocked his head in confusion.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

They headed out onto the water and Lilly found herself having a great time despite her nagging thoughts. And as noon approached, she found herself agreeing to have lunch with David.

Lilly was extremely uncomfortable. Was she cheating on Miley by going to lunch with a hot guy? And he was interesting. He had a lot of the same interests she did. It was different with him; with David they talked about surfing, movies, books, etc… Lilly hated that she was comparing him to Miley, but he just had other things to offer her. Miley was great, Lilly would never argue otherwise, but she was very much a girl.

"David… I've had a great time, but…" She started as they returned to the beach.

He reached for her hand, "You've got a boyfriend back home?"

She jerked her hand away slightly, "Almost."

A little hurt, he grabbed her arm and turned her so that she was facing him, "Lilly."

She refused to meet his eyes. Miley's face kept flashing in the back of her mind. "Dave, you're a great guy, really."

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her. Lilly struggled, bracing her hands against his shoulders. She pushed him away roughly after a few seconds. He stared at her, looking for something in her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not normally that forward, but Lil… your boyfriend would never find out. It's a vacation fling."

"Dave, my girlfriend is on the island with me." She made sure he got the point by smacking him. He clutched his cheek and sighed. She really was a hot chick. Storming away, Lilly turned her surfboard into the rental shack and returned to the hotel room. She was fuming mad.

She understood that he liked her, but that gave him no right to do that to her. And especially with Miley so nearby. It didn't help, she realized, that the kiss wasn't exactly as disgusting as she would have hoped. Flopping on the bed, she glanced to the clock. 3:30. Miley should be back soon.

Almost as if it were preplanned, the door swung open and Hannah Montana stumbled in. She smiled at Lilly, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Lilly gazed up at her and tried to smile. They stared at each other for a moment.

Finally Lilly had to break the silence. "Miley, I have to tell you something."

"I saw." Miley blurted out.

"Saw?"

"You and… that boy…"

Lilly ducked her head, "I pushed him away. Did you see that?"

"No." Miley admitted slowly. "You did?"

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed. She pulled a pitiful face, "Miles, please listen to me?"

Miley nodded unwillingly. She was still almost shell shocked.

"Ok, so this morning I got up and went down to the rental place and he was working there. And he went surfing with me which lead to him inviting me to lunch, and you were busy and I didn't think he'd actually try anything with me…"

Miley relaxed slightly, "That's all?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking about you and how bad I felt for going with him… I was miserable." Lilly sniffed dramatically, trying to play down the moment. "Am I forgiven?"

Miley nodded, "I was just scared…"

"Scared?" Lilly questioned. She opened her arms, inviting Miley for a hug. Miley slid into her embrace without a word. Lilly rubbed Miley's arms patiently, waiting for Miley to open up.

"Was I that bad? That you had to find someone else?" Miley whispered.

"No!" Lilly exclaimed. "I mean, neither of us has, y'know, done it before. So I would never expect you to be perfect. We both know how bad I'll be at first."

Miley chuckled, "Pretty bad?"

Lilly looked ruffled, "I was just trying to make you feel better. You know I'll be amazing for you."

Miley tilted her face up for a kiss, which Lilly willingly gave. Lilly felt that the world was right again and that David could never measure up to what she already had. As evening rolled around, Lilly was increasingly curious. Would Miley initiate something? Or could she? Would Miley respond?

The two girls were piled onto one bed, watching television. Miley had talked Robby into paying for a movie, so they were currently engrossed in watching Sleepy Hallow. Lilly decided it was time to make a move. She wriggled slightly, making sure to brush her chest on Miley as she resituated. Miley barely noticed.

Not discouraged in the slightest, Lilly slipped her fingers beneath Miley's chin and turned Miley's face towards hers. Capturing Miley's lips in a searing kiss, Lilly sent her hands to Miley's body. It was her turn to be slightly awkward, but she at least knew what actions were acceptable from the night before.

Soon enough their clothes were in a pile on the floor.

----

"Thanks so much!" Lilly bounced in her plane seat. That short vacation was more than she could ever repay Miley for.

"Lil, you're scaring the flight attendant." Miley giggled.

Lilly leaned her head on Miley's shoulder, "I can't help that I have the world's best girlfriend."

Miley kissed the top of Lilly's head, "Well, neither can I."

Robby hid a soft smile behind his hand. It did his heart good to see his little girl so happy. He watched them covertly as the plane took off, noticing how they always seemed to have one part of their bodies touching, whether it be holding hands or pressing their thighs together. Eventually, though, he closed his eyes, and dozed off. When he woke again, the plane was circling the Los Angeles International Airport.

"Daddy, can Lilly come back to the house for a little while?" Miley begged quietly.

"Please, Mr. S." Lilly joined in the act. "I know it's a school night, but I won't stay late."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" He joked. "Alright, Lil, if your parents don't mind."

She squealed happily and resumed bouncing in her seat. Nothing in the world could bring her down. Nothing. When they arrived at the Stewart house, though, that nothing suddenly became a someone.

"Howdy, y'all!"


	7. Chapter 7: Choice

**So. This is the last chapter. And then Seduction will be complete in its entirety. Thanks for all the reviews I've received – they are very heartening and I really appreciate them. I wouldn't hold my breath for a sequel on this one. It's done. After this, there is no more of this particular fictional universe.**

**I really must apologize for how late this chapter is. Along with all my homework and such, my weekends have been pretty devoted to college visits and trying to de-stress. So please forgive a humble child and her writer's block.**

---

Miley stared at her cousin with wide eyes. What in the world, she wanted to scream, was Luanne doing back in Malibu?? Lilly was motionless beside her and all she could do was hope that Lilly loved her more than Lilly thought she loved Luanne.

"Luanne," Mr. Stewart started, "what in Sam Hill are you doin' out here?"

She smiled sweetly up at him, "Uncle Robby! Ain'tcha glad to see me?"

"We sent you home." He didn't answer her question, not willing to admit that he was, in fact, unhappy to see her. She had sent his family into turmoil quite a few times and she was almost unwelcome.

"I know, I know," Luanne sighed, "I just couldn' go home without sayin' bye to Lilly."

Lilly stared at her, "I've got to go…"

Miley grabbed Lilly's arm as Lilly attempted to flee the scene. Lilly shot her a warning look, trying to communicate that she'd call later but she just could not see Luanne. Miley backed off slightly, eyes pained. Lilly leaned forward and kissed Miley's cheek affectionately for good measure before grabbing her bags and running down the sidewalk at full speed.

Luanne stared in shocked amazement for a moment before schooling her emotions back to a blank face. She truly hadn't been expecting that. Although she had figured that Miley had figured out what had happened and told Lilly, she hadn't thought in a million years that Lilly and Miley would start a relationship.

_Dang flabbit!_ She cursed mentally, ignoring the slight ache in her chest. Lilly and Miley were supposed to be at odds, or in the best case scenario, tentative friends. Not, she scowled, in a budding relationship.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Luanne followed her extended family into the house, watching quietly as they lugged their suitcases up into their respective rooms. She fell to the couch and waited. It was only a matter of time before they came back. Dragging a finger along the couch, she smiled softly. Less than a week ago she'd had Lilly pinned to these very cushions more than once.

Snapping her head to and fro, Luanne tried to shoo those thoughts away. She was here to ruin Miley's life, not fall in love with some silly blonde. Having Lilly as a girlfriend would be a nice addition, her treacherous mind added thoughtfully. Her thoughts were yanked away as Miley plodded downstairs with a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"I don't know," Miley murmured, her eyes darting to Luanne, "We didn't plan it. … I know… I can't wait 'til our next trip."

Grumbling, Luanne strained to hear better. She was quite a busybody and hated hearing only one half of the conversation. It soon became obvious, though, that Miley was not going to let her hear anything. Miley turned her back on Luanne and lowered her voice.

Luanne grimaced, glaring heatedly at her cousin. It just wasn't fair, she fumed silently. After all, she had done all the work seducing Lilly into a relationship. Her hand clenched into a tight fist – she couldn't let this go. Something had to be done. Lilly would be hers, no matter the consequences.

"Dad!" Miley hollered, hugging the phone to her chest, "Can I go to Lilly's for dinner?"

Robby came down the stairs and shot a covert glance at Luanne, "Miles, she's welcome here, but we have company."

Miley returned to her phone conversation as Luanne grumbled quietly. She disliked how she was treated these days by her family. She'd done some pretty nasty things in the past, she supposed, but when she was with the Malibu Stewarts, she felt like some strain of the stomach flu – to be contained and handled with care. Miley chuckled into the phone, driving Luanne even madder.

"See you in a few," Miley snapped the phone shut. She turned to Robby Ray and beamed, "She's just dropping her stuff off before coming back."

Robby was startled, but he didn't let that show on his face. He sensed that there was something odd going on between the young women in his life, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He assumed from Lilly's earlier reaction that Lilly wasn't keen on seeing Luanne again for a long time, yet she was coming back for dinner.

"Well, we're having stir fry." He turned away and padded into the kitchen. Sifting through the fridge, he chuckled, "Or maybe just Jackson's leftovers."

Miley giggled, "I'm sure it's fine."

By the time Robby had gotten some semblance of a meal put together, Lilly had arrived at the Stewart household. Luanne watched from the couch as Miley opened the door and embraced the blonde girl. She growled softly as Lilly gave Miley a small kiss. Still determined, Luanne got to her feet and trailed over.

"Hey, Lilly."

Lilly gave her a shy smile. Miley grabbed her arm possessively and Lilly didn't pull away.

"Luanne."

"You do know, right, that you fell for me first? Not her?" Luanne jabbed a finger at Miley – Miley stiffened angrily.

"I know." Lilly agreed mildly. She wasn't looking to start a fight.

"But she's with me now. So there." Miley glared at Luanne.

"I know." Lilly glanced between the two cousins, wishing desperately that there was some way to split into two people. Making the two of them happy would be the easiest way out of this complicated situation.

"She was mine first." Luanne hissed, grabbing Lilly's wrist and tugging.

"She doesn't want you!" Miley kept Lilly glued to her side with an iron grip.

"How about asking me?" Lilly asked jokingly. Both Luanne and Miley shot her dirty looks. She quieted. "What?"

"Stay out of this," Miley whispered, "Please."

Lilly sighed, "Miles, look, this concerns me. I think I get a say."

"Yeah, Miley. Let her say something." Luanne jibed.

Miley paled. Would Lilly really leave her?

"Luanne, I'm flattered, really I am, but I'm with Miley." Lilly stated.

"We'll see…" Luanne smirked knowingly and turned, flouncing away. Miley growled in frustration.

"Mile, don't worry about it. No matter what she does, I'll always be yours." Lilly tried to soothe her girlfriend.

"She's trying to steal you!" Miley stared at Lilly with pained eyes, "You wouldn't leave me?"

"Of course not!" Lilly exclaimed. She'd thought about Luanne a great deal since she'd left earlier in the day – Luanne was… tempting… There was just something more physical and intimate about her girlfriend's cousin. Luanne was brazen and bold and open, whereas Miley was a little shyer in the realms of relationships and fumbling and new. But Lilly found that she enjoyed sharing the new anxiety of the relationship. It was dual exploration.

Dinner went smoothly, to say the most. Luanne kept trying to insert herself into conversations between Lilly and Miley; Miley kept trying to keep Luanne out of everything. Robby, Lilly, and Jackson sat back and watched the two brunettes go at it verbally. Lilly felt mildly bad that this spat was over her, but she did enjoy the fact that Miley was fighting for her.

After dinner found the girls on the couch; Miley was on one end, Lilly in the middle, and Luanne on the other. Miley's arm was cast protectively around Lilly's shoulders and her idle hand was placed on Lilly's upper thigh. Luanne could only stare daggers at her cousin as Lilly let her head rest on Miley's shoulder.

"Lil, don't you miss what I can do?" Luanne questioned pointedly.

"Miley can, too." Lilly stated simply. She was going to stay out of this as best she could. She didn't want to become a competition.

"Yeah, I can too." Miley challenged.

Luanne raised an eyebrow, "But not like I can. She probably sucks."

Lilly blushed furiously, "She's fine."

"But not me."

Miley bristled, "Are you insinuating that I can't keep Lilly happy?"

Lilly threw her hands up in the air and got to her feet, "Look, Miley, I'm happy. Luanne, again, I'm flattered, but no. If this is going to turn into some stupid contest for my love, this is over."

Luanne snapped her fingers at the same moment that Miley did – together they exclaimed, "That's perfect!"

Lilly groaned. "What?"

"We'll compete." Miley started.

Luanne picked up the slack, "And the winner gets to date you."

"What??" Lilly cried, "No way! I'm with Miley. I wouldn't date you even if you won, Luanne."

Luanne sniffed, "I'm better than Miley, you know that. So stop sparing Miley's feelings. You know you want me."

"No!" Lilly shouted. She glanced between the two girls and shook her head. "I'm out of here."

The cousins watched in a frustrated silence as Lilly fled the scene. As soon as the blonde was gone, the two turned to each other, fury burning in their eyes.

"Do you see what you did?"

"What I did? That was all you!"

They grumbled for a moment before Luanne spoke up again, "So… are we still on?"

Miley smirked, for all her nervousness, "Yes."

When Lilly woke up the next morning she was greeted by a very strange sight: Two Miley's standing at the base of her bed. She blinked, rubbing her eyes. Idly she wondered if this was some sort of weird hallucination.

"Good morning." The two greeted her.

"Um…. Why are there two of Miley?" Lilly whispered, still incredibly confused.

"We're testing you, Lilly." Miley smiled. "One of us is the real Miley, one of us is Luanne. No duh, right. So we both are going to kiss you. And you pick the better kisser."

Lilly felt panic rising in her belly. She didn't know if she could distinguish between two kisses. "Crazy girlfriend and cousin say what?"

Miley chuckled. She knew her speech rubbed off on Lilly and was happy to see it show like that. "Can we start?"

Lilly thought desperately. No matter what happened, she couldn't lose Miley. There had to be a way to choose her girlfriend. Then it hit her.

"We can start."

Miley approached and leaned in, giving Lilly a gentle but loving kiss. As she drew away, Lilly smiled.

"What's my name?" Lilly whispered under her breath.

"Lillian Truscott." Miley responded obediently and equally as quiet.

Luanne pushed Miley out of the way and gave Lilly a searing kiss. Lilly could see Miley glaring jealously at the sight of her girlfriend and her cousin sharing a passionate kiss. As Luanne pulled back, Lilly repeated her question, just for good measure.

"Lilly, duh." Luanne smiled innocently.

"Can I have a moment to think?" Lilly made sure to keep her eyes trained on the other girls.

Miley nodded hesitantly. Luanne boldly nodded, sure of her victory. Lilly locked eyes with Miley and smiled hesitantly. She shyly crossed to Miley and grabbed Miley's hands. Kissing the back of the limbs, Lilly beamed.

"I choose you."

Luanne scowled darkly, "So where does this leave me?"

Miley laughed, "Back in Tennessee."

Luanne shook her head, "This isn't the end of this."

Lilly finally decided to assert herself. "Luanne, it is. Miley and I are together. Get over it."

Luanne bit her lip, trying to hide her hurt expression. She stormed from Lilly's bedroom, leaving the couple to themselves. Miley's attention returned to Lilly's smiling face.

"Thanks…" Miley kissed Lilly's cheek, "So…. Truthfully, who was the better kisser?"

Lilly didn't even have to think. "You, of course."

Fin


End file.
